Saber (Fate/Reverse - Muneshige)
|master= Protagonist |jspirit= 立花宗茂 |alignment= Lawful Good |phantasm= B |strength= A |endurance= B |agility= B |mana= C |luck= C |cskill1= Riding |cskill1value= B |cskill2= Magic Resistance |cskill2value= C++ |skill1= Samurai Honor |skill1value= A++ |skill2= Mana Burst |skill2value= A |skill3= Bravery |skill3value= B |skill4= Charisma |skill4value= B |np1= Gōyū Nagamitsu |np1target= Anti-Army |np1rank= A- |np2= Nami-oyogi Kanemitsu |np2target= Anti-Unit/Anti-Assassin |np2rank= B |np3= Raikiri |np3target= Anti-Army |np3rank= C}}|affiliation = Retainer of Skuld Protagonist's Servant|qualclasses = |gender = Male|bday = December 18|height = 6'3"|weight = 171 lbs|birthp = Kyushu, Japan|hairc = Black|eyec = Grey|likes = Smiles on people's faces|dislikes = War|talent = Swordsmanship, academics, poetry, defense strategies|enemy = Sarutobi Sasuke, Shimazu Yoshihiro, Amakusa Shirō Tokisada|imagecol = Yellow|image = }} Saber (セイバー, Seibā) is a Saber-class Servant who appears in ''Fate/Reverse''. He first appears as a vassal of the Caster-class Servant, Skuld, but he eventually becomes a playable Servant for the Protagonist. Profile Identity Saber's True Name is [https://wiki.samurai-archives.com/index.php?title=Tachibana_Muneshige Tachibana Muneshige] (立花宗茂), a famous samurai from the Japanese island of Kyushu during the Sengoku period. He was said to be the only person whose strength and skills as a samurai matched that of Honda Tadakatsu, and so Saber became known as the Hero of the West (西の英雄, Nishi no Eiyū) while Tadakatsu himself became known as the Hero of the East (東の英雄, Azuma no Eiyū). Saber's original name was Takahashi Munetora (高橋宗虎 or 高橋統虎) and was the eldest biological son of renowned Ōtomo retainer, Takahashi Shigetane (高橋紹運). As a child, Saber's behaviour was said to be interesting and it soon attracted the attention of Tachibana Dōsetsu (立花道雪). At the age of 15, Saber would be adopted by Dōsetsu and his name was changed to Tachibana Muneshige. Before Saber left to start his new life in the Tachibana household, his father gave him one of his most reliable swords while telling Saber to accept his role as Dōsetsu's son. During a victory banquet, Saber was so pleased to have fought beside his biological father in a campaign, he mistakenly addressed Shigetane as "Father". Shigetane responded by berating and publicly disowning him, declaring that Saber was and always has been a Tachibana. Dōsetsu intended on having Saber marry his daughter, [[Saber (Ginchiyo)|'Ginchiyo']], and lead the clan, but the two would end up having a close sibling relationship instead of a romantic one. From his first battle, Saber would fight extremely well against the Akizuki and Shimazu forces. However, the Tachibana clan would be in dire straits against the Shimazu, both Dōsetsu and Shigetane eventually perished, former with illness and the latter committing suicide at Iwaya Castle as the Shimazu laid siege to it. The Shimazu then turned their attention on Saber at Tachibana Castle, but Saber defeated them during the battle and retook all the castles the Shimazu captured in their assault. His bravery and actions would be notified by Toyotomi Hideyoshi, who soon led a campaign against the Shimazu and Akizuki in order to claim Kyushu under his rule. Serving under Hideyoshi, Saber would go on to help suppress the Higo Rebellion and fight in the Siege of Odawara Castle in 1590, Hideyoshi praised him further and he earned the admiration of several samurai present. Hideyoshi gave Saber the name "Hero of the West" while giving Honda Tadakatsu the name "Hero of the East". Although peace had finally come true in Japan, Hideyoshi was a warmongering demon for a leader and would launch a campaign to invade Korea after they refused to allow him to use their country as a base of operations against Ming Dynasty China, Saber ended up taking part of the invasion per Hideyoshi's orders. Unlike that of Katō Kiyomasa, Ukita Hideie and Tōdō Takatora, Saber did not take part in the slaughter of innocent people there, he even wanted to stop Hideie and Kiyomasa from their merciless slaughter of women and children, but Kobayakawa Takakage stopped him while saying "I understand how you feel, but if you go and try to stop them now, you too would be forever remembered in history as a demon. A true warrior does not deserve such a fate." During the end of the campaign after Hideyoshi passed away, Saber would rescue Shimazu Yoshihiro, the man partially responsible for the death of his father Shigetane, during the final battle at Ulsan. Saber served the Western army during the Sekigahara campaign as he remained loyal to the Toyotomi, even refusing an offer by Tokugawa Ieyasu to defect to the Eastern army. Saber helped in the siege of Ōtsu Castle, though the siege was successful, Ieyasu would emerge victorious at Sekigahara. Saber was forced to retreat back to Yanagawa Castle in Kyushu, but along the way he unexpectedly met Yoshihiro who offered Saber his head, saying that vengeance for what happened to his father is his to take, but Saber refused and aided the Shimazu back to Kyushu. Eventually, an Eastern army force arrived on Kyushu, though Saber fought bravely to the bitter end, he was talked talked into surrendering after the situation became all the more bleak on Saber's part. While Saber's life was spared, the Tachibana would lose their entire land as punishment for joining the Western army. Saber ended up becoming a rōnin and Ginchiyo herself would soon die of illness, leaving Saber all alone. Ieyasu lamented on the fact that Saber's talents would go to waste like this and at the urging of Kiyomasa, who highly respected Saber for his skills despite their colliding beliefs, Saber was a daimyo again. After serving in the Osaka campaign under the Tokugawa, the Tachibana lands were later given back to Saber. On the orders of Tokugawa Hidetada, Saber along with several other daimyo were tasked to educate the shōgun's son, Iemitsu. In 1637, Saber would demonstrate his bravery and battle prowess for a final time during the Shimabara Rebellion, even unknowingly crossing swords with [http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Shirou_Kotomine Amakusa Shirō Tokisada]. After his service, Saber would pass on the Tachibana's leadership and properties to his adopted son, Tadashige. He passed away in his local residence in Edo during the year 1643. Saber was 76 years old at the time of his death and became heralded as a man who braved many changes in his life. Appearance A man with a well built body. In battle, Saber wears tosei gusoku type samurai armor with the dō (breastplate) and the kabuto (helm) showing the most noticeable characteristics. A feathered plume sticks out of the back of Saber's kabuto, while at the top is a huge ornament that evokes a gleaming full moon called a Wanuki ("Hole Circle") that symbolizes divine protection of the Bodhisattva Marici. The same Wanuki full moon emblem is also shown at the front of Saber's breastplate while at the back of the breastplate there is a short cape sticking out. Saber also has another samurai attire where the most distinguishable feature is the bright yellow and white jinbaori, this attire is given the name Daimyō of Honor. Personality Sarutobi Sasuke notes on Saber as being one of the three samurai during the Sengoku period to have had a human heart. Amongst the vast number of samurai in history, Saber is a rare find easily labelled as the most chivalrous samurai you'll ever meet. A true gentleman and a benevolent soul who even forgave the people responsible for his biological father's death and cared for the well-being of not just his own soldiers, but the soldiers of his allies as well. Though a legendary warrior, Saber never brags about his accomplishments and is very modest about it. It is said that he never liked shouting the words "To the death!", "Crush them!" or "Charge!" to his troops or to his foes because of how much he deeply valued the lives of others more than his own. Of course, Saber is someone who has lived in a time of conflict and chaos and has proved himself as a true warrior that lives up to his reputation. Because he has shown much benevolence and prowess even on the battlefield, Saber has easily earned the praise and respect of others, even the likes of Zhang Liao and Hippolyta can do nothing but show their admiration of Saber's character and fighting skills. Ever since he ended up in the Reverse Side of the World, Saber and Skuld have developed a bond that would be considered unusual given the difference of their natures. Saber is fully aware of what kind of person Skuld truly is, but he is willing to defend her from the Revenants that have been pursuing her. Somehow, Saber's charisma and virtue has even earned him the friendship of Caster herself. He is also polite and respectful towards Yorimitsu, whom Saber reminds her of Watanabe no Tsuna. Despite respecting each other for their abilities in battle, Saber and Sasuke prefer not to see each other eye-to-eye even if they were on the same team. Saber legitimately qualifies for the Ruler class since he meets one of the main criterias of a legend who fought for the sake of others, but not his own. Role Some point after ending up in the Reverse Side of the World, Saber came across Skuld and since then, they have been pursued and fighting a monstrous duo, both of them later revealed to be Revenants, Dádýr Skrímsli and Hundur Skrímsli. They later the two came across Minamoto no Yorimitsu, whom after being impressed with Saber's swordsmanship, decided to help them. Along the way, they would also come across Odysseus, Pausanias of Orestis and Tlahuicole. Skuld would task Saber and his new comrades in taking over the Divine Structure: Utgard and use it as Skuld's palace to rule Jötunnheim. When the Protagonist's party step into Jötunnheim for the first time, Skuld orders Saber and Yorimitsu to attack them, believing that they are in league with Dádýr Skrímsli and Hundur Skrímsli. Saber faces off against Zhang Liao who also has Hippolyta to back him up for support, despite the two-on-one disadvantage, Saber is more than able to hold his own against the Lancer and Archer Servants and they are forced to retreat. When Dádýr Skrímsli and Hundur Skrímsli arrive to kill Skuld, Saber and his comrades team up with the Protagonist's party in order to put an end to the Revenants. After the monster duo are brought down, Saber along with Skuld and their comrades accept the Master/Servant contract with the Protagonist. Abilities A true master of the sword who was taught the Taisha-ryū sword style by Marume Nagayoshi before incorporating a self-taught style with it. As it is expected of a Servant of the Saber class, Saber is an extremely difficult opponent to face in combat when it comes to his swordsmanship, enough to make him a worthy opponent for Heroic Spirits like Zhang Liao, who made the pursuit of being the mightiest warrior into a lifestyle. According to Sasuke, Muneshige's strength and swordsmanship was said to have been an offshoot variation to that of Minamoto no Yorimitsu of legend. Saber has Samurai Honor (武士の名誉, Bushi no Meiyo) as one of his Personal Skills, enabling him to resort to guerilla tactics without any negative penalty to his fame. The Skill is based on the fact on how people today still believe samurai to be noble and honorable in nature, but a lot of them were actually the opposite, though there does exist a few exceptions like Saber. Any famous samurai who were known to constantly backstab allies and foes alike would never be able to have Samurai Honor as a Skill, such as Minamoto no Yoritomo and Takeda Shingen. The only time Saber ever had to resort to using guerilla tactics was when he defended Tachibana Castle from the Shimazu forces, but the way he used them earned Saber praise for his bravery and tactics rather than the opposite. Saber has two katanas and an ōdachi that serve as his Noble Phantasms. His Raikiri still harbors the electricity from the lightning beast that Dōsetsu was said to cut in two during that stormy day. Saber's second katana, called the Nami-oyogi Kanemitsu, has a special one-hit kill ability against Assassin-class Servants. His third sword is the ōdachi, Gōyū Nagamitsu, which serves as Saber's trump card among the three swords in his arsenal. Category:Fate/Reverse Category:Character (Fate/Reverse) Category:Servant (Fate/Reverse) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Servants Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Asian Heroic Spirits Category:Japanese Heroic Spirits Category:Saber Category:Saber Class Servants Category:Saber-class Servants Category:Saber servant Category:ClarentBloodArthur